1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device having a semi-conductor light emitting diode (LED) chip and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting device having a light emitting diode (LED) chip is structured as a package with a case obtained by injection-molding a white resin together with a lead frame. In this light emitting device, an LED chip is mounted on a groove of the case to connect to the lead frame and then the groove is filled with a resin. Particularly, to manufacture a white light emitting device, a phosphor powder may be added to the resin filled in the groove.
However, a conventional light emitting device entails drawbacks in terms of miniaturization and yield.
For example, a side view light emitting device, which is mainly used as a backlight source of a display of a mobile phone and can be surface mounted, greatly needs to be thinned in line with a thinner trend of the mobile phone. However, the conventional light emitting device should be provided with a groove for mounting LED chip therein, thus posing difficulty to the manufacture of a sufficiently smaller case having the LED chip thereon.
Besides, the conventional light emitting device is manufactured through a complicated process. That is, the case is injection-molded, with the lead frame disposed, the LED chip is mounted and a resin encapsulant is formed in the groove. This undermines yield and increases manufacturing costs.
Notably, in a white light emitting device, when a liquid resin containing a phosphor powder is dispensed, the phosphor may be injected unevenly due to the dispensing process.